dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
And Snow Falls Over the Town
And Snow Falls Over the Town (そして街に雪が降り... Soshite Machi ni Yuki ga Furi...) is the twelfth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Thanks to Miranda's Innocence, Allen and Lenalee temporally recover and fight for survival against Road and her Akuma. Just when things seem to be going well, Road decides to torment Allen by ordering an Akuma to self-destruct, explaining that an Akuma who dies this way will never be saved and their soul will be forever lost. Desperately, Allen tries to exorcise the Akuma before it happens, but Lenalee stops him, and the Akuma explodes. The soul is seen begging for Allen's help, and he takes out his anger on Lenalee, who slaps him before telling him as a friend she had to stop him. Road laughs at the scene before leaving, and Allen tries to stop her, but is unable to bring himself to kill the Noah. Road leaves the dimension promising Allen that they will meet again. The Exorcists, along with Miranda, return to Miranda's home. Then, Miranda turns off her innocence (after some persuasion by Allen and Lenalee), causing the injuries Allen and Lenalee sustained to come back. Long Summary As Allen and Lenalee take on Ice, Pang and Kazekiri, Road realises Miranda is the one responsible for healing their wounds. It is not long before Allen finds his arm injured again and asks Lenalee to cover him while he returns to Miranda to heal again. When he returns to Lenalee, she is worn out and he tells her to return to Miranda, because when they are away from her and the influence of her Innocence, they begin to regain their injuries. After Lenalee swiftly returns after going back to Miranda, she sees Road for the first time, and she is shocked to hear from Allen that she is in fact human. Road tells Allen that she has already heard about him from The Millennium Earl. Moreover she was greatly amused upon hearing Allen works to ultimately save the Akuma, and knew she would love to play with him someday. With that, she orders a reluctant Ice to self destruct. Road taunts Allen by telling him an Akuma killed in such away, without the power of Innocence, will not be saved because the soul within them will simply disappear along with the dark matter the Akuma is made up of. Greatly upset by this revelation, Allen moves to destroy the Akuma using his anti-Akuma weapon before it self destructs, however, Lenalee stops him before he gets caught in the explosion. Allen hears the soul within the Akuma begging for help before disappearing completely. He keels over in pain as blood seeps out of his left eye and when Lenalee asks if he is okay, he takes out his anger on her, asking her why she stopped him. Lenalee immediately slaps him and tells him she stopped him because he is her friend. Road is greatly amused and goads Allen further by sending Kazekiri to attack Miranda. Lenalee, however, swoops in and makes quick work of Kazekiri and goes to check on Miranda, who is trembling violently. With this, Road creates a door and begins to take her leave but Allen holds his gun up to her head. Recalling how the soul begged for his help, Allen weeps yet he still cannot bring himself to harm Road. She leaves unscathed and warns him that next time things will not be so easy. Suddenly, their surroundings begin collapsing around them and they begin falling into nothingness. However, Allen soon wakes up in Miranda’s apartment, where he hears Lenalee calling for him, telling him there is something wrong with Miranda. She is sweating and trembling as she struggles to keep her Innocence activated. Both Allen and Lenalee implore her to deactivate it, but she refuses because it would mean that they would regain all of their injuries. Nevertheless, Allen and Lenalee once again encourage her to deactivate her Innocence and thank her for all of her help. They tell her that as long as they are alive, their wounds have a pretty good chance of healing. With this, she finally lets go and both Lenalee and Allen pass out from their injuries, and the time loop finally ends. Miranda rushes down to the building manager and frantically asks him to call a doctor. Some time later, Miranda exits town in order to find Toma, who sees her running out and hears her screaming about looking for a finder. When Allen finally regains consciousness, he finds he is in a hospital. However, he is shocked to wake up to Komui, who is telling someone named Lavi to watch the door. Komui explains that they are at a hospital instead of the Order because Allen and Lenalee’s injuries were too serious to have them travel. Upon asking if Lenalee is alright, he learns she has nerve damage so it may take a while for her to wake up. Allen then hears a voice coming from the doorway, telling him Lenalee will be fine. The young man introduces himself as Lavi, and hands Allen a letter which was left by Miranda. In the letter, she explains that ever since she stopped the clock’s Innocence, the strange phenomena happening in the town has stopped and that the citizens have no idea October 28th repeated thirty-four times. She believes the Innocence caused everything to happen the way it did in order to test her, since it had stayed silent right up until the right moment. But no matter how it happened, she ultimately believes she has found her calling as an exorcist. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes